Moon Units
Moon Units is the first episode of Bolts and Blip, introducing the two main characters, Bolts and Blip, as well as the team they accidentally join, The Thunderbolts. Appearing in Featured Characters *Thunderbolts **Blip (main protagonist) (brainwashed by file) **Bolts (supporting protagonist) **Saedee (supporting protagonist) **Welder (supporting protagonist) Minor Characters *Thunderbolts **Ratch-8 (supporting protagonist) *Iron Maidens **Lannoya *Klank Lockton *Lock Clankton Antagonists *Thunderbolts **Gridiron (main antagonist) **Steve *Galaxy All-Stars **Tigrr Jaxxon (secondary antagonist) *Reformatter Synopsis Bolts and Blip are accidentally drafted into the Lunar League as Battle Bots and the newest members of the Thunderbolts. Blip is love-struck with captain Saedee as he tries to fit into the team. Plot The episode kicks off with Blip explaining the purpose of the C.R.A.T.E.R Project. Then later it focuses on Blip, who is taking out some Galaxy All-Star players along with Bolts. He demands Blip to give him the flag, but Blip replies that the game is too effortless to win. As he runs swiftly, while shooting opponents in the process, across the arena, he meets an opponent who looks tougher than the others. His eyes turn crimson red and target at Blip and Bolts, which unsurprisingly forces them to try and place the flag on their post before they get rusted as quickly as possible. Frantically dashing toward it, Bolts cries at Blip repeatedly to toss the flag to him however, Blip fails to heed his orders, and gets rusted along with Bolts. In reality, all that has happened wasn't real, it was just Bolts, who is an oilboy, playing a game with Blip, who is the team scorekeeper. Gridiron finds out that Bolts is slacking off and shouts at Bolts to continue with his work, even though he is almost completely incompetent and Bolts rushes off to work. Meanwhile Blip communicating via voice chat in the game he was playing with Bolts tries to get his attention when Steve suddenly reports that Blip was slacking off too. Gridiron angrily orders Blip to focus on work. Blip then thinks in head that his job stinks. After a horrible game with the All-Stars, Bolts and Blip congratulate their effort, but the two get tossed away. Blip grumbles and kicks a barrel onto the floor, saying that only the Battle-Bots get the respect. Bolts on the other hand, says at least they weren't ignored, and then adds that the Thunderbolts were named after him. Tigrr Jaxxon bumps into them, and shows off chim cleaning the dirt on his chest. Blip swoons over him. Tigrr whispers to Blip that he must follow his dreams, but then adds that robots don't dream, and walks away laughing. Blip then exclaims at Bolts about how cool it was, Bolts, on the other hand, yelled that he was on an opposing team. Blip replies that he will stop wearing Tigrr Jaxxon stuff as soon as they get in his favourite team, the Thunderbolts (dspite the fact that they were rejected before). The intercom speaks out that all Thunderbolts must report to the dressing room immediately for bad news. Blip and Bolts take advantage of this to spy on them. They successfully manage to sneak in, and eavesdrop on them. The coach named Gridiron calls up 3 robots to be reformatted. Blip and Bolts look in shock as a toaster, microwave and television pop out of the Reformatter. Gridiron then calls up a female robot named Saedee to be the team captain. Blip swoons over Saedee as soon as he sees her. Saedee then malfunctions and shoots water bullets everywhere. The game siren sounds, and Bolts and Blip head to their battle stations; oilboy and scorekeeper. Blip was logging in to Tigrr Jaxxon Brawl when Gridiron tells him that the team is two players short, and that he needed to find replacements. Blip rushes to do this, but he accidentally signs himself and Bolts in the recruit list. Blip was sent in an underground conveyor belt. It had moved him towards machines that outfitted him with Thunderbolts gear. Then he was sent right out into the arena. Bolts asked Blip if they were actually ready to become Battle-Bots. Blip proudly mentioned that they were. The other Thunderbolts ran over them in return. After that, the game starts. The cookie-frisbee shoots out of a cannon. Tigrr Jaxxon jumps and grabs it, and scores immediately. When the next frisbee shot out, Blip catches it. While he was running, he gloated and gloated, until he bumped into Tigrr Jaxxon. Tigrr began to bribe Blip, offering a Tigrr Jaxxon accessory in exchange for the frisbee. Blip immediately gives him it, and the All-Stars score again. Then the All-Stars continued to score large amounts of goals, and the Thunderblts only score a few, while Saedee stated they were doomed. A bit later in the dressing room, Gridiron scolded the Thunderbolts and planned to reformat them when they lose. The Thunderbolts were ready to admit defeat when Blip came up in front of them to give them a pep talk. Blip gave motivational comments to them. He told that Welder has the most experience, Bolts had the most energy and Saedee was really hot. Tigrr Jaxxon and his teammates mock the Thunderbolts and laugh, making Saedee say that they were going to rust in pieces. The Thunderbolts then score like never before, and catch up instantly. When the game was about to end, Blip had the frisbee and was running for the goal. Tigrr Jaxxon and Bolts ran with him. Bolts repeatedly shouted at Blip to give him the frisbee, but Tigrr Jaxxon wanted the frisbee too, plus adding that Blip was his number one fan; he '''should '''give him the frisbee. When Blip made his choice to pass it to Bolts, Tigrr aimed his gun at the latter, but Blip tossed a shirt at his face, adding that he is in 'the Blip fan club.' While Tigrr was distrated, Bolts scored, but the Thunderbolts lost. Tigrr Jaxxon laughed triumphantly. But then the crowd started to cheer for the Thunderbolts. Tigrr Jaxxon complained about this. Then Gridiron comes in and tells that they lost. Gridiron got so angry, he literally exploded. Steve says that he'll be watching them. Blip asks Saedee if they could go out and grab some oil. Saedee rusts him by shooting water at Blip, as a way of rejecting his offer. The Thunderbolts celebrate. Trivia *This is the first time Blip and Bolts are seen as Civi-Bots. Gallery Moon Units/Gallery Category:Episodes